Baby Green Eyes
by pixiedust4994
Summary: John has just gotten back from a nine month tour, and there's a surprise waiting at home. But it isn't his girlfriend. A John O'Callaghan fanfic.
1. Ava

**A/N: I'm crazy. Here I go with another one...**

* * *

John quickly strode up the pathway into his home. He couldn't wait to drop his bags off in his room, kiss his mother hello, get into his own small car, and drive over to his beloved girlfriend, Amanda's apartment for a welcome home celebration.

He turned the knob to the large mahogany front door, opening it, and stepping through the threshold. As he turned to close the door behind him, he heard the sweet and familiar voice of his mother's; but it was not filled with the usual giddiness, it was serious; something John was sacred to hear about the cause of.

"John," she said in that voice that made the hairs on John's neck rise.

"Hey mom." He took the distance between them in four long strides with his long legs, and kissed her cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked with worry.

"You should come see this."

"Can I call Amanda first?" he asked, hoping to prolong whatever it was that he thought he was getting in trouble for; even though he hasn't been here for several months. "I haven't talked to her in a few weeks."

"I don't think you'd be able to get in touch with her." She said sadly, but knowingly.

"What. Why?" He was concerned. All the terrible situations of what could have happened to Amanda were racing through his head.

"Come." Was all she said as she walked further into the living room, John following on her tail.

His old bassinet that his younger brothers and himself all used as babies was sitting over in the corner of the living room near the windows, the bright Arizona rays shining through. His mother continued to walk towards it. She picked up a little bundle of pink into her arms. John looked at her with a confused gaze.

"The hospital dropped her off two weeks ago." She told him. He still wasn't understanding as to what his mother was hinting at. "This is your daughter, John." She clarified.

The words flew out of his mouth without any thought, "What the fuck?"

"Language." She scolded her eldest son.

"Sorry, but, What? How?" he was flabbergasted, he never knew of such thing, especially of this magnitude that tied into his life completely.

"She never told you." It wasn't a question, she knew for a fact John had no idea this whole time.

He shook his head in confirmation, "No."

"This is your daughter, John." She said again, trying to force this information into his confused and racing head.

"Where's Amanda?" he asked franticly. He needed to know.

"I don't know." She sincerely said, shaking her head side to side. "They wouldn't tell me."

He was on the verge of fury. "Why not?"

"I don't know John." She ended it there, was done arguing with him, and would not let him get any further in his anger.

He took the defeat. "My daughter?" he diverted his attention back to the bundle cradled in his mother's arms.

"Yes." His mother handed him the little bundle. Her small eyes where bright emerald green and the little hairs on her head were starting to come in on the dirty blonde side. He looked down at her, as she looked back up at her unknowing father. She was about to cry, but before she had the chance to; John rubbed her cheek with his thumb and brought his head down to place a delicate kiss on her fragile forehead.

"She doesn't have a name, I have the birth certificate, and you just need to fill the name in when you decide on one." His mother told him sweetly, taking in the scene in front of her. Nothing could touch her open heart more than the site of her son taking in the reality of his own baby girl.

"Couldn't you name her?" he asked, wanting his mother to take care of everything for him like the old days. He knew he wasn't ready for this type of responsibility, especially with the bands scaling success.

"She's your responsibility now and forever, son." She told him.

He looked back down at the bundle of joy in his arms. She started to cuddle herself into him, and he smiled down at her. Just like her father, she has an enchanting smile, even though she has not one tooth yet.

"Ava." He declared. "I'll call her Ava. Ava Grace." Her middle name was given to her after his late grandmother who died of a bad case of breast and pancreatic cancer at the same time.

"I think that's a wonderful name."

* * *

**It's short. I just had to write this scene once it popped into my head, and now I don't know where I'm going with this. **

**Comment/Review please!**

**Love you all - Dominique **


	2. Meet and Greet

**A/N: Chapter Due**

* * *

Two days after John's return home he got an unexpected visit from his close friend Eric and his band mates Kennedy, Pat, and Jared.

John was seated in grey couch-like chair in the corner of his plain white walled room feeding Ava her bottle. He has only known this bundle of life for three days out of three weeks she has been in this great and scary world. He looked down at her with eyes expressing unconditional adoration, while she looked back with innocent love for her father.

Jared was the first to enter the room, "Hey, Johno." He greeted his close friend happily, not taking noticed to Ava wrapped in her blankets, cuddled into her father's arms.

"How's it go- What's that?" Eric asked, as he was the next to walk in.

"My daughter." John never picked his head up from looking at Ava to acknowledge his friends presence.

All their mouths dropped open. "Whoa, what?" Kennedy was the first to question.

"Amanda had her while we were on tour." John told them, caressing Ava's tiny cheek with his large, skinny thumb.

"No way!" Pat said in utter disbelief.

"That's scandalous." Jared raised his eyebrows in a joking manner.

"You want to hold her?" John asked, noticing Pat eyeing Ava in his arms.

Pat was nervous, he wanted too, but he didn't want to break the fragile baby. "Are, are you sure?"

John rose from his seat, shifting his arms around slightly to keep Ava in her cuddled position. "Yeah, just don't drop her. If you do I'll kill you." he told his most clumsy friend.

"Okay, I won't." Pat promised taking a seat on the end of John's bed, waiting for the handoff of Ava.

Pat looked down at the little piece of life wrapped in her pink blanket in his arms. She looked up at him, eyeing him; taking in her new uncle's features, committing him to her small, yet growing memory. "She's cute, what's her name?" Pat asked her father.

"Ava Grace." John replied with a small smile. He was happy that his friend's like her, and that she is starting to be welcomed into a huge part of his life. The band.

"That's pretty. She's really cute too." Pat told him. Ava was cute, the most precious thing any of these guys have ever laid eyes on.

Eric took notice, "She has your eyes."

"And Amanda's blonde hair." Kennedy pointed out.

"Good thing she doesn't have your nose, or else she'd look like a fucking bird." Jared joked.

"Shut up asshole, that's my baby girl you're talking about!" John scolded him.

"Uh oh, he's getting daddy brains." Kennedy said in a not-so-whisper tone to Eric.

Pat changed the subject by asking the question that was eating away at him because this didn't seem right. "Where's Amanda?"

"Don't know." John shrugged.

"She just dropped off Ava and left?" Kennedy looked at him like he was crazy.

"She didn't drop her off." John confessed.

Eric was frazzled. "Then how-"

John's facial expression fell from a smile to a straight, serious line. "The hospital dropped her off two weeks ago, with no information about Amanda at all."

"Did you try calling her?" Pat asked.

"No, the thought never crossed my mind." John harshly and sarcastically snapped back. "Of course I did! That was the first thing I did after I found out!" he yelled, not loud enough to make Ava start crying.

"And?"

"No answer or voicemail." He confessed to his friends, sadly taking a seat next to Pat and Ava, now resting in her uncle's arms.

"That's odd." Eric commented.

"Tell me about it." John sighed.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jared asked, now taking a seat in the empty chair in the corner.

"Take care of my baby." John told them.

Kennedy looked at him like he was crazy again. "By yourself?"

"I'm sure my mom will help, but yeah."

"What about the band?" Pat whispered, but John still heard.

"Ava comes first now, even before music." As he said that, the reality of having a child set in. To John music always came first, and it would always come first as his life went along. But now he had his little girl, and this little girl needs her daddy to raise and care for her. "I'm sure I can do both." He told them, trying to make them feel better, but doubting his own words. "I need to make a living, right?" he rationalized to back up his previous statement.

"Yeah." The three friends agreed.

The four men sat around in John's room, talking about their theories on where Amanda could have run off too, and passing Ava around as she awoke crying. Jared, Kennedy, Pat, and Eric were falling in love with the baby just like John had. And Ava was doing the same, committing the faces of her Uncle's to memory; God know they'll be around often, and getting used to them now would be the best way to start for a lifetime full of visits.

Once alone for the night John placed Ava in her crib after a feeding and a change, all ready for a night's sleep. He made sure she was safe and comfortable, watching out for her. She looked up at him, her eyes saying thank you, her arm flailing at him.

John stuck out his index finger, and Ava grabbed it in her tiny grasp.

"I love you, Ava." He cooed to her. "I'll always be here for you." He continued. "We don't need a mommy. We have our family and the guys." He told her. "What more could we want?" the question was rhetoric, and he could swear that he saw Ava smile right before she let his finger go and closed her eyes, drifting off in a peaceful slumber.

John moved across the room to his empty bed, following in the path of his bright daughter.

* * *

**I think I'm going to post these chapters in scenes, at least until I have a solid foundation as to where I'm going with this.**

**Comment/Review please!**

**Love you all - Dominique **


	3. Meeting Fate

**A/N: Let me know what you think, I'm still iffy with this one!**

* * *

As the days passed by John tried all he could to spend his time just with Ava, trying to be the best father he could be. He took time off from the band, since there weren't any more tours or shows scheduled in the near future.

He was at the local grocery store picking up some things for his mom, when Ava started wailing.

"Need help?" a female voice asked him as he was picking out vegetables.

He looked at her. She was just a little shorter than him, her strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, her blue eyes searching him for a response, the only response she'd accept. "Uh, no. I, I got it." He told her, rejecting her help.

She didn't take that as an actual answer; she leaned down, picking Ava up out of the carrier. She cradled the baby in her arms, rocking her side to side, whispering "Shh." Soon Ava stopped her fussing and quietly laid in the strange girls arms.

"Thank you." John thanked the kind women, looking at her in awe that she was able to so easily get the baby to stop her fussing.

"No problem, you looked like you were having trouble." He smirked at her bluntness. "Is she your first?"

"Is it obvious?" John questioned back.

"Kind of." She smiled with an amazing smirk of her own. "I'm Molly by the way." She introduced herself to the strange new daddy.

"John." He nodded towards her in that weird way guys do when they meet someone and don't shake their hand or wave. "And that's Ava." He pointed to his daughter still in Molly's arms.

"Well, John, I hope your wife has the hang of parenting because you sure do need some help." She tried to joke.

"I'm, I'm not married." John stuttered thinking of Amanda and where she could be and what she could be doing at this moment.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized to him.

"No, it's okay." He assured her. "And before you ask I don't have a girlfriend either." He added to save her a little embarrassment.

"Oh." She couldn't help but wonder what happened to the girl's mother, the baby obviously looked like him and he looked too young to adopt. "Well if you need help, you should look at the local daycares here in Tempe." She suggested to John.

"I never thought of that."

She chuckled. "Glad I could help." She said as he leaned down to place the now sleeping Ava in her carrier.

He watched as the amazing girl walked past him down the aisle, never to be seen again.

* * *

John took Molly's advice and the next day he took Ava to register her for day care at Tempe Toddlers. After signing all the papers, John was showed to the specified room where Ava will be brought to every morning for the rest of the year.

John entered the room, standing there awkwardly as all the caregivers bustled around busy with babies. He unknowingly spotted the back of a familiar head, and once she turned around it was obvious who she was.

"Molly?" John asked just to be sure he was correct.

"John, Hi." She greeted him back, coming over to where he was still standing in the doorway. "I see you checked out the daycares." She smirked at how weird it was that he picked this one out of all the others.

"Yeah." he replied. "You work here?" he asked without thinking then internally cursed himself for say the stupid question out loud.

"Uh huh. I have a thing for kids."

"I never noticed." He said sarcastically.

Molly bent down to the baby in his arms. "Hey, Ava." She rubbed the awake babies cheek, then taking her out of the carrier. "You didn't change her diaper, did you?" she asked as she felt that Ava was a little too bottom heavy.

"My mom was supposed to." John told her.

She shook her head and sighed, "You need training."

"Huh?"

"Parent training." She clarified.

"There's a class for that?"

"Sort of." He looked confused. "Leave Ava here, go do what you have to do, then come back and we'll start from there."

"Okay." He agreed, watching Molly walk with Ava towards the changing area, before he too turned on his heels and went to run some errands and chill with his friends.

* * *

Comment/Review please!

**Love you all - Dominique **


	4. Mind Reader

**A/N: i suck (at updating and writing), i know**

* * *

John, as instructed came back to the nursery at five in the evening to pick up Ava and start his parenting lessons with Molly. "Hey." John said as he came up behind Molly who was finishing up changing Ava's diaper.

"Hi." She greeted back, handing John Ava's baby bag. "Let's go." She stared leading the way to the door, Ava cradled in her arms.

John was confused. "Go?" he asked.

"I can't train you here." Molly told him. "I need to see your surroundings to help you out, silly." She smiled up at him, chuckling at his confusion.

"Oh." Was all he said as he followed Molly out though the back door of the daycare facility and to the parking lot.

"Go to your car, and I'll follow you." She instructed John, handing Ava over to him. "Easy enough?"

"Sure thing." He agreed as he tried situating his daughter in his arms so that they were both comfy at the moment. "As long as she doesn't start screaming." He mumbled.

Molly rolled her eyes, swinging her car keys around her index finger. "You need so much help." She informed him right before entering her little blue mini cooper which was oddly parked one car away from John's.

* * *

"Nice house." Molly compliment John as the three of them entered the average sized house where John spent his whole childhood, and where Ava will most likely spend hers also.

"Thanks." He replied, dropping the baby bag next to little decorative table. "Let me put Ava down, and I'll show you around." He said to Molly, bringing Ava to her play pen in the living room.

"No need." Molly notified him, taking Ava right out of his arms. "I got her."

John didn't say anything as he let Molly take his baby from his arms and cuddle her in her own. He took one look at Molly cradling his baby in her arms and wondered how both their lives will be without her mother around to take care and watch their beautiful daughter grow up.

The tour ended in John and Ava's sleeping quarters. "And this is where Ava and I stay." John opened his white wooden door, revealing and introducing his bedroom.

Molly took one step inside the room from the hallway, took a scan around the room from her spot and replied, "It looks…cozy."

"You don't have to lie you know." John said, hurt evident in his voice.

"Well in that case," Molly smirked and took that as an invitation to speak her opinion, "it's so cramped and not baby proof." She smacked his arm at the latter, because it was obvious that when you have a baby you have to make sure the house is safe so that you don't kill it. "When she learns to walk she could hit her head on one of those sharp corners!" she scolded him again.

John apologized after getting verbally abused, "I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me; say it to your daughter." Molly told him, bringing Ava up to his chest.

"I'm sorry Avey, baby." He cooed, caressing her cheek with his thumb and then kissing her forehead gingerly. "I'll make my room completely safe for you." he promised his un-comprehendible daughter.

"That's all I ask." Molly said.

John looked up at her with his famous crooked grin, his green eyes meeting hers, Molly couldn't help but let her own signature smile creep across her lips.

And then Ava started to wail.

Molly quickly diverted her gaze from John to Ava. She knew exactly what she needed. "Would you like to try this?" she asked John.

He looked at Molly with wide eyes, "I don't know what she wants."

Molly felt the bottom of Ava's diaper, just to make sure her inkling was correct. "Well first off she needs a change, and then needs a bottle and a nap." She informed the clueless single father before her.

As Molly helped him change Ava's diaper at his make-shift changing table John asked her, "How do you know all this?"

"I've worked with kids almost my entire life," she told him blandly, "and I've also been the one to care for her all day." She added in with a smirk.

John smirked back as he closed up the newly changed diaper, "I won't argue then."

* * *

Comment/Review please :)

**Love you all - Dominique **


End file.
